


Long-Distance Conjugal Visit

by GothamGalPals



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGalPals/pseuds/GothamGalPals
Summary: Harley Quinn is being rewarded for her good behavior on the Suicide Squad. The reward? A video call with the love of her life, Poison Ivy. Of course, with Harley and Ivy both being majorly sex deprived, the two ladies decide to use this as an opportunity to have some sexy fun together.





	Long-Distance Conjugal Visit

Harley Quinn ordinarily wouldn’t be in such a good mood. The facts were, living in Belle Reve and serving on the Suicide Squad were not fun in the slightest. But today was very different. Harley had been intentionally trying her hardest to keep herself under control on missions in the hopes of winning some sort of favor.

And it seemed that her hard work had finally paid off. She was being escorted by Amanda Waller and two Belle Reve guards to an unknown destination.

“I’m surprised in you, Quinzel. You’ve been on your best behavior.” Waller remarked.

“Aww, thanks a lot. I try my hardest.” Harley smiled as innocently as she could. “I’m still gettin’ that reward I asked for, aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes, we made the arrangements. Your private room is just up ahead.”

When Harley was informed she would be given a reward for acting so unlike herself she was over the moon. Especially when she was told she could choose something “Within reason”. And after some thinking it over, she made her choice. Harley wanted to see her former best friend and current girlfriend, Poison Ivy.

Waller was skeptical and definitely saw the potential for some scheming or a breakout. But she figured as long as they didn’t meet in person it would be fine.

“Alright, Quinn. Here you are.” Waller gestured to a metal door in front of Harley. “It’s not much, but there’s a computer in there. We’ll get you set up with Isley.”

“Thanks!” Harley giggled as she was led into the room.

Waller wasn’t lying, the room was a drab grey color and had a light fixture that was far too bright attached to the ceiling. The only noteable pieces of furniture were a chair, a table, and a computer.

The guards undid Harley’s handcuffs and sat her down on the chair. Harley peacefully hummed to herself while the guards set up a video chat for her.

“Alright, we’ll be outside. And don’t think about trying anything funny, otherwise this privilege of yours will be revoked.” Waller turned around and left the room.

The guards left too while the video chat was still connecting. Harley heard the sound of the door locking behind her and sighed.

‘Finally, some privacy.” Harley lay back in the chair while the video still loaded. “C’mon Red, what’s takin’ ya so long?”

Just as soon as she said this, the video chat finally connected. Harley was greeted by the sight of the love of her life Poison Ivy in an orange prison uniform in a room similar to her own. Of course, Ivy’s seemed cleaner and there seemed to be a rug and couch in the background.

As soon as she saw Ivy, Harley waved her hands at her to get Ivy’s attention.

“I can see you, Harl.” Ivy grinned, her voice sounded a little different over the chat but it was still nice to see her face again. “Where exactly have you been?”

“Oh, me? Well, I ain’t allowed to tell ya. But let’s just say I got me a new job workin’ for the government.” Harley winked at the webcam, leaning forward.

“The Suicide Squad, got you, didn’t they?” Ivy sighed.

“Ya know ‘bout the squad?”

“Yes, I got put on there once, didn’t like it very much. It was before the two of us met, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, alright.” Harley paid closer attention to the room Ivy was in, it looked unfamiliar toher. “Did Arkham get some kinda upgrade? That place don’t look like anywhere in Arkham.”

“No, no, I’m not in Arkham anymore. They declared me legally sane. And since Blackgate didn’t have a women’s wing, I was sent over the Stryker’s Island. See?” Ivy gestured to a logo with the letters ‘SI’ on it just above her right breast.

“Ooh, fancy! Wish people would call me sane. Is it nicer up at Stryker’s?” Harley bounced up and down on her seat a little.

“It’s slightly better than Arkham. The guards treat me like a human so that’s nice. But on the other hand, they gave me this bracelet which blocks my powers.” Ivy held her left hand into view, showing off a metallic bracelet with green lights on it. “So that isn’t very fun. Haven’t been able to hear any of the plants…”

“Aww, I’m so sorry.” Harley sympathetically frowned. “But, could be worse, at least ya don’t have a bomb implanted in the back of your head.”

“Jesus! They do that to you? Back when I was on the squad I don’t remember them having those…” Ivy mumbled, sounding upset at Harley’s position.

“It’s whatever.” Harley shrugged. “Hate to say it, but I’ve kinda gotten used to this.”

“Well, let’s hope we both get out of here soon. Freedom beats captivity.” Ivy sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair.

“You could say that again…” Harley sighed. “Listen, Red, I’m gonna cut to the chase… Have you been havin’ much sex in prison? Or at least, y’know, _pettin’ your own cat_.”

“Just say masturbating, Harley. There’s no need for the strange euphemisms.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “And yes, I try to get away with it whenever I can… Which isn’t very often. They gave me a special containment cell to sleep in which has a camera constantly monitoring it.”

“Jeez, that must suck. I ain’t had much time to touch myself either. They keep a pretty close eye on us.” Harley sighed. “Try talkin’ some of the boys on the Squad into havin’ sex while we’re out on the missions but they ain’t interested. Too afraid of Waller.”

“God, don’t make me think of you having sex with men.” Ivy pretended to gag.

“Heh, sorry Red.” Harley giggled some more. “Anyway, what about you? You havin’ much sex?”

“No, me neither… I tried propositioning one of the other women here. Her name’s Killer Frost, she has ice powers.”

“Ooh, I know her. How’d that go?”

“Not very well. As soon as I asked her she smacked my face and started yelling at me. The nicest thing she called me was _‘a lesbo’_.”

“Sheesh, she ain’t very nice.”

“That’s putting it mildy… We were each put in solitary confinement after that.”

“So… You ain’t had sex in a while, right?” Harley had a sultry smile on her face.

“Yes… And neither have you…” Ivy smirked and leaned toward her computer’s screen.

“Wanna jill off together?”

“Jill off?”

“It’s like jackin’ off. But y’know, fer girls…”

“I told you to stop with the euphemisms, Harl.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “But… I would very much like to masturbate with you.”

“How ‘bout I get us started. Wanna see me strip?” Harley stepped back and fiddled around with her prison uniform.

“Oh, yes please… Let me get mine off too.” Ivy nodded and started to unbutton the top of her uniform.

Harley scooted her chair back and stood up while she started to remove her uniform. She unzipped her orange jumpsuit slowly enough to tease Ivy, but fast enough to get everything out into view. Her perky breasts and pink nipples came into view first followed by her nether regions which already had some wetness down there. Having been in prison, Harley hadn’t been given much of a chance for personal grooming so her bush was a little out of control. Of course, Ivy didn’t seem to mind.

Once Harley had begun stripping, so did Ivy. She got her shirt unbuttoned first and pulled it off. Her breasts were bigger than Harley’s and like the rest of her skin were exotically green. After the shirt came off, she went down to her pants and turned around as she pulled them down. She teased Harley with a view of her ass. After that, she turned around to look at Harley. Just like Harley, she hadn’t have much of a chance to shave her pubic hair in a while so it was a bit of a mess down their.

“Mmm… You look pretty.” Harley blew a kiss at the screen.

“As do you, dear…” Ivy sat down in the chair again.

“Alright, let’s just skip to the good part… No more teasin’, I just wanna touch myself and watch you do it too.”

“Good, I’m glad we both know what we want.”

Harley put both her feet up on the desk and leaned back to show off her pussy to Ivy. She bit her lip. She seriously missed having Ivy with her and wished that it was Ivy that it was Ivy about to bring her pleasure instead of her own fingers.

“Mmm… Oh, Pammie…” Harley gently rubbed her clit in a circular motion. “I miss ya somethin’ awful…”

Ivy watched hungrily as her faraway girlfriend touched herself and called her name.

“I miss you too, Harl…” Ivy’s hand got between her legs where she rubbed her vulva. “I wish I could feel your skin against mine.”

“Aww… Ya mean it…” Harley felt her whole body getting warmer. “It’s been real hard for me over here… Not just ‘cause it’s dangerous though… Not havin’ sex is real hard…” Her mind ran wild with fantasies of her and Ivy together. She slipped a finger into her pussy. “I dunno if ya noticed, but I kinda have a chronic masturbation problem.”

“Oh Harl, I definitely noticed.” Ivy grinned, rubbing herself faster. “Back when you, me, and Selina lived together we could hear you in your bedroom every night. It annoyed Selina but it really got me turned on…”

“Can ya see me good from where you are?” Harley squeezed one of her breasts while looking at Ivy’s beautiful body.

“Mmm… I can see everything, darling…” Ivy’s breathing had grown heavier. “You’re gorgeous…”

The women stopped talking and just continued to pleasure themselves, looking over each other’s naked, athletic bodies. After what felt like a long time, Harley felt pressure building up below.

“Oh, Pammie! I think… I think I’m gonna cum soon…” Harley giggled, still finger-fucking herself like she could do it all day.

“Fantastic!” Ivy brushed a piece of hair out her face, she had three fingers inside her and her thumb on her clit. She alternated between rubbing and self-penetration regularly. “I’m getting close too…”

“Oh… Yes… Maybe… Maybe we cum at the same time…”

“Wouldn’t that be nice…”

After only a few seconds, Harley lost all control and had a powerful orgasm. She cried out with a loud moan that anyone just outside the door might have heard her. Still pumping her fingers in and out of herself as she came, Harley began to calm down. Once it felt like her orgasm was subsiding, Harley licked the juices off her fingers.

Ivy didn’t make as big a show of it when she reached orgasm. She let out a breathy sigh and threw her head back while her body shuddered. While Ivy rode out the orgasm she wiped her wet fingers off on the table and looked at Harley.

“Well Harl, did that feel good.” Ivy sighed.

“Oh yeah… But it made me miss ya even more…” Harley stood up and leaned in to the camera. “I wish ya could just over here and kiss my tits…”

“Me too Harley… Don’t worry, we’ll both get out soon… And then we’ll be together again.” Ivy blew a kiss at Harley.

“I hope so…” Harley sighed and longingly poked the screen. “Well Pam, it was fun to do this… But I can’t wait to do it again in person.”

“Mmm… Trust me Harl, I can barely wait either.” Ivy begins to pick up her discarded clothing, still gazing at her girlfriend who is so close yet still miles away.


End file.
